It is known to provide a hypodermic syringe with a device that prevents it from being used more than a single time. Such devices are typically installed in the syringe barrel between the piston and the outlet end of the barrel and prevent the syringe from being refilled. An example is shown in Meyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,951. Since the devices are internal to the syringe barrel, either the barrel is sized and configured to fit a device of a specific diameter, or the devices are made in different sizes to fit the barrels of syringes of different sizes. Further, because of the requirement that the devices fit inside the barrel, there is a practical lower limit to the size of syringe in which such devices can be installed.